The Host Club plays Muggle Quidditch
by Reebtoor
Summary: The host club has a Muggle Quidditch theme o Harry Potter characters come to watch, one of them has Kleptomania .Kleptomania is the urge or inability to resist stealing something. For reasons other than the prospect of financial gain or personal use of the item. click to find out what happens. click it!


**I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club**

I purposely left out any words that would lead to the identification of the two Harry Potter characters as an experiment. but mostly because I was bored and I found it entertaining. however I do try and leave hints throughout. t shouldn't be that hard to figure out who they are. I tell you near the end of the story so it doesn't really matter.

* * *

Tamaki had another one of his ideas. Apparently while searching the web for anything related to the Harry Potter series which he loves he came across a video about Muggle Quidditch. Tamaki quickly became enthusiastic over the idea. "Kyoya!" I have the most brilliant idea said Tamaki and after much discussion read begging/whining Kyoya agreed reluctantly. "Hopefully his ridiculous ideas won't break the budget I have planned this time" Kyoya thought.

This led the club to its current predicament playing a game of Muggle Quidditch for the entertainment of the ladies that day. Kyoya will be playing referee for the game and was dressed accordingly. Honey had opted to play the Golden snitch. Dressed in what could only be described as snitch costs play with a golden snitch replica swirling quickly around his head and body .His bunny in one hand currently wearing a gold bowtie around its neck. The remaining members of the host club plus Honey and Mori's younger brothers who had been asked to help them for this event were wearing outfits remarkably similar to those seen the Harry Potter movies except the shirts and capes were violet and white with the Ouran school crest. Additionally each of the players plus Kyoya had a professional looking broom and wand.

Upon the arrival of the girls shrieks of exclamations were heard of "So cute" and " OMG" "it's a Quidditch" were heard all around. Tamaki stepped up "welcome ladies." He said with a flourish of hand movements and roses everywhere "today the members of the h" was as far as he got when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice coming from overhead "The host club versus the black magic club in a game of Quidditch." On the host club's team we have the phony captain and chaser Tamaki Suoh and fellow chasers middle school third years Yasuchika Haninozuka and Satoshi Morinozuka. Playing keeper is none other than Takashi Morinozuka. Playing for the position of beater are Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru Oh! The cost play! Fred George the voice trailed off into exclamations about eating multiple bowls of rice. Finally playing the position of seeker our very own natural type Haruhi Fujioka!

"Playing for the black magic club the voice continued in the position of captain and seeker Umehito Nekozawa. Tamaki could be heard exclaiming things about protecting his precious daughter from the bad men in the background of the voice continued "and the rest of the black magic club" the voice trailed off in a row and not knowing what else to say a moment."

"In the position of referee is my sweet Kyoya the voice dragging out the final syllable As the Golden snitch Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and I'll be your announcer throughout this match Renge Houshakuji pointing out all the action!"

"A quick explanation for those of you out there who may not know what Quidditch is" she continued

"Quidditch is a sport played in the world of Harry Potter written by JK rolling, what you're about what you're about to witness is called Muggle Quidditch. Played with a total of four balls the Quaffle which is used by the chasers to score points 10 each, the Bludger used to temporarily knock out opposing team members from play by the beaters only. Finally the Golden snitch when caught by the seeker it is worth 30 points and ends the game. "

Wall Renge was explaining all that overhead the hosts were guiding the ladies to their seats serving tea and cake and an entertaining them as they normally would. Honey was being cute and Stuffing his face with cake. "Na na ladies do you think I make a cute snitch you don't think I look silly do you?" He asked as he looked at them with big eyes. "No of course not Honey you look absolutely adorable" one of the girls said. Quickly said the other surrounding him nodded their agreement. He smiled and took another bite of his cake and Mori standing silently as ever beside him except his eyes seem to be following the snitch that constantly moved around on Honeys costs play, he seemed slightly dizzy.

Two strangers were approaching the fields in which the host club had set up for there a club. Watching trying to understand what it is they looking at and what in the name of Marlin did it have to do with Quidditch. They both caught sight of the thing that was supposed to be the snitch buzzing around a small boy eating what appeared to be whole cakes with a taller boy standing nearby. The taller stranger quickly lost interest and continued moving towards the field. The shorter seemed reluctant to look away and was content to just follow the other without looking away from little golden object.

Over with Kyoya he just brought out-of-the-box containing the other three balls required to play the game. They looked they could have come directly from the movies. When two strangers approached Kyoya was sure he'd never seen these two before. But both were wearing the school uniform. By the time they'd come to stand in front of where Kyoya sat he had pulled up their files there wasn't much there in fact the only thing there was a note stating that all information on these students is to remain private aside from the file itself. "Interesting" he thought. The tallest of the pair spoke first. "We had heard rumors that your club was hosting a Quidditch demonstration. We were hoping that you might permit us to watch?" He said it in such a way that you just knew that this person has some dealings in the world of the elite. Of course Kyoya said coolly "All first-time customers get in free. So it's no trouble at all. Please take a seat wherever you'd like. Kyoya Ootori vice president of the oral and host club he introduced himself". The tallest of the pair only gave a polite nod and did not give a name. The shortest of the pair did not appear to be paying attention to either of them and instead was taking in the going owns around them with amusement if slight smile and repressed laughter was anything to go by , eyes flickering to the snitch every minute or so. The pair walked off to a center table to observe.

The twins entertained their ladies as they always do with their brotherly love. "Hikaru" said Kaoru looking sad and afraid with tears in his eyes as he looked up at his brother. "I'm afraid" he said Hikaru looked down into Kaoru eyes looking as though he was trying to be strong for his brother. "Don't worry Kaoru I'll protect you from the Bludger" he whispered loudly. "It's not just that I'm afraid you'll get hurt as well Hikaru." Said Kaoru in a pleading voice then they began to lean into each other "Kaoru" said one. "Hikaru" said the other they leaned in so close that looked like they were about to kiss. And then the girls surrounding them fainted on the spot. The twins had their hid their amusement at what happened by leaning into each other furthering the illusion. The two strangers watch this scene the shortest of the pair was trying desperately to smother their ever-increasing amusement at that the entire situation small bouts of laughter were starting to break through. The taller was one looking slightly impressed by the twins acting skills. Even as they watch the shorter eyes kept flickering to the golden object circling the smaller blond boy.

The companions watched the tall blond boy, who they could hear clearly from where they sat. It wasn't really hard as he was really quite loud. When suddenly the girl sitting to his left asked Tamaki if you were a Quidditch ball which one would you be? Two strangers were watching the shortest of the pair struggled not to break out in laughter right there taking in breathing in deeply "is she serious?" The other responded with "bloody hell Muggle!" The taller responded with "why I would be the snitch so that I may fly more quickly back to you my dear." "Oh Tamaki" was all that she said before the smaller r of the strangers bust out in uncontrollable laughter green eyes closed tight, temporarily forgetting about the golden object .The tallest of the pair merely repeated "bloody hell Muggles." Emotions flickered through the silver eyes but it was so small and so quick there was no way to tell at it was.

The strangers looked out at the black magic club but neither wished to linger and quickly moved on. The name of the club itself made them uneasy and if that wasn't enough the way it is club members chose to death reminded them greatly of death eaters. Umehito Nekozawa was just glad today was heavily overcast effectively hiding the sun making which would have made it impossible for him to play this game with the host club. Although he of course he was keeping his black robe on just in case. The tall blond stranger had just overheard a comment about the book series and spoke in a dry voice "I still can't believe you sold your life story to that squib." The shortest of the pair with wild black hair responded with "better to sell to someone I trust to tell the truth. Then let them ministry lie to future generations" eyes once again searching out the golden object around the blond boy.

Haruhi, Satoshi and Yasuchika were sitting with some of the customers talking about everyday things school, homework, and life. Although all involved seem to be enjoying their conversations. The strangers quickly lost interest in that group. Shorter stranger refocused on the golden snitch. As the taller one said that she just loved that she named the series after you don't you? The shorter one respondent with it was not my idea. Without taking his eyes off the golden object around circling the boy.

Renge had just finished her e introduction to the basics of Muggle Quidditch and had announced it was finally time to start the game. So the most club members took their position holding brooms. Honey took off like the energy bunny after drinking an energy drink a way from the seekers. The black magic club took up the position at the opposite side. Kyoya is safely away typing on his computer still trying to figure out more about the strangers gave the signal for them to begin the game everyone was doing what they were supposed to. The strangers were looking on and interests. Will actually the shorter ones case it was more like desire. The short Stranger wanted the gold ball that continued to circle the small blonde boy as he ran around the pitch. "Don't do anything" said taller of the strangers sternly. "I won't" reply the shorter in a strained voice.

Finally a small stranger couldn't take it anymore and seeing his chance reached out his hand as the small blonde boy runs fast pass them. He done he'd gotten the thing the gold ball that is captured attention since he first caught sight of it was here in his hand. He grins and victory he had it. He had it. He had it. The taller stranger exclaimed really! Harry! Sorry Draco he the apology. barely above a whisper from the smaller stranger now identified as Harry. He couldn't help himself.

The cannons suddenly went off in the confetti went everywhere. Everyone was looking around in confusion. What just happened everyone wondered? Well except Kyoya who knew that the canons were designed to go off when the snitch was caught. But it was too soon Kyoya had given Honey explicit instructions not to let either of the seekers catch him for at least an hour. and only after Renge made a big deal about it being caught. Make sure the ladies all the ladies were paying attention and sell the climax to ensure there were no complaints.

Gryffindor wins! Was shouted by redheaded twin voices that hadn't been there a moment before? Arriving in the confusion

"What?! Said practically everyone.

"Well now I think" started one. "That would be obvious" the other finished. The redhead smiled and said together "Gryffindor's always wins". Before all four strangers vanished with a loud crack the small black haired stranger clutching the snitch.

* * *

This story has been self edited.

please read and review.


End file.
